The love life of Allen Walker
by namine zemyx
Summary: Allen is alone on new years, but not for long. What happens when all you want is thrown at you at once? LEMON!
1. Stranger

**The love life of Allen Walker.**

**My first fanfiction ever. hope you enjoy,, Possible lemon in next chapter.  
Future .possible fluff ^_^ Yaoi,, dont like, dont read )  
Disclaimer!!!!!!!!! I DO NOT OWN -MAN *coughcough* only in ma dreams *coughcough*  
Chapter 1 Stranger**

Allen sat on his cold bed, alone in his dark room, thinking. It was about 8pm and New Years night well he sat there by himself. He couldn't take it anymore, He just wanted to run up to Kanda and kiss him unconcious. Oh, but how he knew that would turn out bad, but seriously how could the boy resist..those perfect thin lips just practically calling out his name..when really they would just be saying Moyashi.

Kanda hated his guts, So like that would ever happen. Allen sighed and leaned back into his bed. Listening to the silence, the only thing that could be heard were the rusty springs that lay beneath him, creaking under his slight movements. This place really needs to get better beds.

He had loved Kanda since he first layed eyes on him. He was Gorgeous, Stunning, and just drop dead beautiful.

Those life-threatning navy eye's, Peircing into your soul and lifting you off your feet. His long beautiful silky black hair, tyed neatly in the back, leaving only his bangs and long strands of hair to fall over his face and outline his skinny pale features.

'Maybe the guy should eat more, or at least something other than Soba, How can he only eat Soba when there's SO many food choices in the world, like Mitorashi dango', Allen then wiped the side of his mouth with his hand realizing he was drooling.

He looked down at his stomach as it grumbled at him loudly.

You could practically hear it yelling 'FEED ME' at him. "Maybe I should go to the cafeteria, I am getting kind of hungry" Allen spoke to himself, then rushing up from the squiky bed and making his way to the door.

Swiftly opening the door and closing it quietly, not wanting to disturb his nabor kanda, Allen just happens to like his head on his neck... where it belongs.

He continued walking down the dark damp hallways in silence. Remembering how Lavi, Lenalee and Krory were all sent out on a mission in England. How he wish he could go and visit his own home town.

Allen was so lost in his thoughts that he was not even aware that he was being followed.

When suddenly Allen's thoughts were interrupted when he found him self being slammed into a wall. Lips crushed against his, sloppily and roughly, causing him to moan into their mouth as they felt up and down his slim sides with their big hands.

Snapping back into reality he opened his eyes to see who his intruder was....

**TBC**

**:O cliff hanger!! want me to continue?? First fanfiction ever,,, but all critisism will be put to good use, R&R thx!!! :) 3 happy new years.  
~~Namine 3  
**


	2. The Bad Touch

**The love life of Allen walker**

**SECOND CHAPTER YAHH!~~~ i stayed up all night doing this chapter *yawn* once i started it i just couldn't stop, I hope you all had a good new years, Anyways here's the disclaimer:**

**Lavi: *shouts in Yuuu's~~~ ears* DISCLAIMERRRRRRRRRRRRRR~~ Namine does not own man HOMIES!! so don't be messin with her or or.. or *thinks* ILL HAMMER YOU!!! :P Peace out bro!!!**

**Kanda: *punches Lavi in face* shut the Baka Usagi up already.**

**Namine: Uhhhh...Thx Lavi. but you fail at being gangster....**

**Lavi: *pouts***

**  
Chapter 3 The bad touch**

Allen opened his eyes to stare into Dark ones. He couldn't believe his eyes, Kanda, Yu Kanda of all people was kissing him. Scratch that, Making out with him, feeling him up. Allen's jaw just sunk...literally.

He was speechless, Kanda stopped kissing him and just stared back. A battle between eye's, trying to identify each others reactions.

Allen wasn't sure how to react, so he just stood there and stared, deep into his eyes, getting lost into the emotionless look held upon his face.

Allen then lost control of his knee's as he fell to the ground with a big THUMP. Kanda stared down at the shocked Allen and smirked, Kanda Then turning around with a "Che, fine Moyashi i guess i'll just leave you here."

Allen was washed over and back to normal with that beautiful voice awakening him. He'd always loved his voice,, the soft yet deep sound,, it was so hard to describe yet indescribable.

"Wait!!" Allen yelled, becoming aware of the situation going on around him. Kanda had just kissed him and he was about to lose him, this was his only chance, But Kanda just ignored him and continued to walk deeper into the depth's of the hallway. Obviously mad over the fact he had just kissed the Moyashi and he stared at him like he was a retard.

And yet Allen hadn't had enough. He quickly found the strength in his legs again and sprung up chasing after Kanda silently.

Once right on his tail he grabbed Kanda's wrist and Surprisingly pulled extremely harsh mad at the fact that Kanda was ignoring him."Don't tou-" Spinning Kanda around to face him he jumped right on him stopping Kanda's harsh words,rapping his arms around Kanda's neck and kissing him, Bodies pressed together, and the warmth felt great. It was like laying on the hot sand in the middle of summer with a cool breeze running over you.

He had surprised the older boy, He had not expected Allen to be so feisty, And yet allen couldn't get enough of it, the feeling rushing threw his veins and causing his nerves to tingle sending shivers down his back.

Kanda then rapped his arms around Allen and pulled him closer, accepting his kiss and closing up all left over space, and colliding there heat with each others chest.

Moving there hands up and down each other,, running it threw each others hair, and hardening at the sound of each others muffled moans running into each others joined mouths. All of this was to much for Allen to take, For support he then rapped his legs around Kanda's waist rubbing there clothed bulges together.

Allen then threw his head back moaning at the touch granting easy access for Kanda.

Kanda then attacked Allen's neck to quiet away his moan from the friction he was receiving. Allen continued to rock his hips back and forth against Kanda's clothed dick, craving more, and more. He wanted to feel Kanda against him, Inside of him, Having his dreams come true.

Allen choked out the word's he had alway's dreamed of saying and the words Kanda has longed for.

"mmphhh, K-Kandaaaa p-p-ppplzz"

"Please what?" Kanda replied teasing him well continuing to nip at his neck getting sweet noises from the other boy.

"P-Pleeease mmmmm p-please.. i-i n-need you-ou....NOOOOOOWWWWWWW" The last part of Allen's desperate word's coming out as a pleasured scream from kanda biting into his neck. Drawing blood and licking it slowly cleaning his wound, the taste of his blood was so sweet. Just as he had imagined, the taste was almost orgasmic, and he would rather feed off this then Soba ( A.U :O did you hear that, Kanda was just willing to give up soba) but of course Moyashi would run out of blood sooner or later. So on second thought he'll stick with soba but there's nothing wrong with a taste of Allen's delicious here and there.

And Allen's answer was exactly what he wanted to hear, and with hearing those words he turned Allen around so he was in Kanda's arm bridal style, and before Allen knew if they were in Kanda's room.

Allen was thrown on the bed and bounced of the other side as you heard Kanda slam the door shut. Then turning around to No Moyashi on his bed " What the fuck??"

Next thing you know Allen climbs back up and jumps full speed at Kanda knocking them both to the ground. Allen laying on top of Kanda then Smashes his lips against Kanda's giving him no time to curse at the Moyashi, and then they started wear they left off, this time Allen sat up and he was sitting on Kanda, he then pulled the older boy up so he was sitting in his lap, then digging his hips against his causing both the boys to moan in pleasure.

Kanda then stripped Allen of his shirt and Allen then stripped Kanda's, both fighting for skin, wanting each other naked, and thirsting to taste each other.

Allen threw his head back as Kanda twisted and pulled at his nipples, licking and sucking at them, bringing him pain but pleasurable. With Allen's head thrown back Kanda had easier access to his neck, then clashing his lips on Allen's neck and sucking at the sensitive skin in reward getting moan's and plea's for more. If Kanda was going to have Moyashi he was sure as hell going to leave his mark. Showing that Moyashi was his, and was for no one else to share. He could finally claim him. Wait till Lavi hears about this.

He then slowly made his way down Allen's neck and chest leaving bruises and bite marks everywhere. Kanda then worked at the nipples again turning them puffy and pink, playing with them with his fingers he heard Allen's gasps and groans. The sound of Allen was turning him on, Closing up the space in his pants, he wasn't sure how much he could take before he fucked the, wait correction, HIS Moyashi senseless, a night he would never forget.

Allen Rapped his legs around Kanda's waist again wanting more friction, when Kanda stood up and guided them to the bed. Dropping Allen underneath him and straddling his hips.

The older boy then aggressively started shredding away at Allen's pants until he was bear. Naked, with his arousal standing proud and tall. Allen went to reach for some kind of blanket, Anything to cover him up, He couldn't stand the way Kanda's eye's hungrily stared at his erection, licking his lips and drooling over him, but all the blakets were down on the ground from when the Moyashi fell off the bed.

Kanda moved back up to Allen and kissed him with passion, it was so much different then there sex drived kisses ad rough hungry kisses, this one was beautiful and told Allen that this wasn't a one night stand.

It told Allen that whatever was going meant everything to Kanda, and that he wasn't just using him for a quick fuck. With this kanda was getting more turned on and hard by the sight of his blushing Moyashi. Finally breaking the kiss, giving them both some air since they sucked it out of each other.

Kanda then moving back to Allen's twitching cock, begging for it to be touched.

Kanda then swiped his finger over the edge of the younger ones cock erection and licked the pre-cum of his finger that he got from Allen's slit. Allen twitched at the sight, Kanda finished sucking his finger and popped it out of his mouth with a nice *pop* sound. Kanda then fully wrapped his hand around Allen's cock softly and started tracing the veins that lie beneath the skin. Well Allen sat there panting, He bucked his hips in Kanda's hand in response to the sensitive touch of Kanda.

Kanda smirked at the way his Moyashi was squirming under his touch, thus leaning down with his lean muscles and lick he top of Allen's dick, causing a gasp to escape the white haired boy.

Kanda then turned on by the sounds Allen was making took him fully in his mouth, sucking at the tip of allen's cock and bobbing his head up and down, licking up and down the sides of his arousal, holding down his hips so he wouldn't make him choke. Allen Put his hands in Kanda's hair forcing him to suck down harder and further, which for some reason he didn't seem to mind, he found the touch of his Moyashi soothing.

Kanda then took allen in fully and gagged feeling him hit the back of his throat, he could taste more pre-cum coming from his Moyashi and don't forget those Delicious moan's he wanted to steal from his mouth, those plea's and cries for more, Those hands massaging his scalp and running threw his hair.

Allen could feel the warm liquid building up inside of him and he wasn't sure how much more he could take before he exploded, getting impatient with Kanda and wanting him he started begging. " Kanda p-please....p-pplease take me...r-right n-now, I-I wan-want youuu~~~

Kanda then obeying Allen loving how he was begging, released him from his mouth with a finishing lick to the tip making Allen hold back his moan with his hand.

Kanda then started undoing his own pants and sliding of his boxers. Exposing his big Boner ( A.U yeah,thats right, i said boner) dripping with pre-cum, causing Allen's stomach to growl at the sight, The fact that he was still hungry was certainly not helping. Kanda was beautiful with his muscular body, lean muscles and a beautiful figure, well Allen's was more feminem, still muscular, but more fragile, the way Kanda liked them.

Kanda then reached over and opened his first drawer and pulled put a bottle of lube. He was just about to pour it all over his fingers when two little hands got in the way.

Kanda looked at Allen questionably. "Do you want to stop Moyashi?" Allen shook his head side to side and took the lube from the dark haired exorcist's hand's. "I want to do it" Allen said, Kanda in shock, Allen took the lube in his hand's and started rubbing all over Kanda's cock. Kanda had to bite his tongue to hold back the moan he wanted to release. Once assembled and dripping with cum and lube, he opening up the Moyashi's legs and stuck three fingers in his mouth. Allen sucked on them knowing very well what was coming next drenching them in salvia, He may be a virgin but he knows how to have sex. Allen Shivered as he thought of his master.

Kanda then pulled his fingers out of the white haired boy's warm mouth and slid his hand down to Allen's hole. Shoving in one finger and then two, scissoring him and sliding them in and out. Finally inserting the third finger, pushing in and out, stretching him as best as he could, so he wouldn't hurt his poor little Moyashi.

Kanda then hit Allen's prostate and causing his back to arch and him to scream sending a stabbing pain up his back, but it felt so amazing.

Allen was leaning into the fingers, it felt so good to have Kanda inside of him, but it wasn't enough, he wanted Kanda and his beautiful manhood inside of him, he didn't care about the pain he would feel right now, his hormones were driving him insane and if he didn't get a Kanda he would lose it. Allen leaned up to Kanda's ear and rapped his legs around his waist so tight squishing their manhood's together causing moans to be heard." K-kanda i-i'm ready.....p-please" Allen pleaded.

And with that Kanda granted his wish, lifting his back and putting his erection up to his entrance and thrusting in hard and fast reveling a scream from Allen, and that scream turned on Kanda so much more. He waited for Allen to nod and calm his breathing down before pulling out and thrusting back in again.

The feeling of them becoming one was amazing, Kanda being inside of Allen, And Allen being around Kanda. They started to get a rhythm and both moving with the constant thrusts. Allens light screams and both of their moans of pleasure were definitely loud, but neither cared at the moment, they were lost in there own world, Kanda then started to hit dead on Allen's prostate getting loud pleasurable screams and cries for more.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! K-Kanda please...A-Again...Faster...H-HARDERRR"

Kanda started pushing in as hard as he could causing allen to scream more and dig his nails into Kanda's back. Kanda then leaned down and Whispered into Allen's ear well still thrusting "Say my name Moyashi, Scream my name for me, Cum for me"

And with that Allen Cummed and screamed " ~~~~ahhhh~~~~~~" And Kanda thrusted on last rough time into his moyashi and screamed "ALLLENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN" and with that he cummed inside of Allen hitting his prostate and being granted with moans.

Both Kanda And Allen Collapsed together sweating and covered in Allen's cum well Kanda's leaked out of Allen's entrance. Moyashi then hugged Kanda and cuddled next to him and Kanda held him protectively.

"Yuuu? why did you do that"

"Do what?"

"Why did you kiss me?" Allen Replied, Wanting to know why this was all so sudden.

"Tch. I've wanted to do that forever" Kanda as always hiding his emotions.

"You should say my name more often, I like it"

"Che" Kanda didn't want to admit that he loved saying Allen's name, because every time he said it, it made him feel warm inside and it made his stomach do flips in his stomach, but like he would ever tell Moyashi that.

"I love you Yuu~~" And with that Allen fell asleep in the arm's of the one he loved and never thought he'd get, but here he was, he just lost his virginity to him, could his night get any better?

As soon as Kanda made sure Allen was asleep he whispered to himself "I love you to my Moyashi" And let the sleep and darkness over take his body putting them into a deep sleep. Probably the best sleep they've ever head, together, warm, and connected.

Little did they know they were being watched....And with that jealousy filled the air.

TBC..

**Hope you enjoyed,, urghhh this took me all of my new years night.!! Some what of a cliffhanger :O hope to hear from you all,, ALL CRITICISM WILL BE PUT TO GOOD DAMN USE!!! Please R&R,, i want to hear your opinions 3 :) Hope you All enjoyed mt first Lemon Evarrr!! it took me hours,,  
**

**Namine 3**


End file.
